


Of course

by Rhohemian_Bapsody



Series: Froger!Week 2019 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Froger Week, Melina is no help, Other, Periods, Regina is having a bad day, fem!queen, just a short thing because I almost forgot it was Froger week, she’s cranky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody
Summary: Regina is having a bad day.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger!Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Of course

When she woke up that morning, Regina had a feeling that this was going to be a horrible day. She’d gone to bed in a bit of a horrible mood the night before. That mood had, evidently, not dissipated by the time she woke the next morning. 

It took her a little while to muster all of her willpower to roll out of bed. It was warm in there and cold in the rest of her room. 

When Regina rolled out of bed, she groaned when she felt a cramp in her lower back. _Of course _her period would start right then. _Oh well, _she thought,_ better now than at work_. 

Once she got herself ready for the day, she went downstairs to find Melina in the living room, a focused look on her face while she worked on mending a shirt they’d been trying to sell at their stall in the market for ages. 

“Morning, darling,” Melina chirped from where she was working. 

Regina answered with a dismissive hum, then went about making herself some tea. 

_ Oh for fuck’s sake, we forgot to buy more tea!_

Now a little more disappointed than she had been when she’d rolled out of bed that morning, she trudged back into the living room and flopped down on the sofa uselessly. “We’re out of tea,” she murmured, sprawling out with her head on Melina’s lap. 

Mel answered with a click of her tongue, not pulling her full attention away from the shirt she was mending. “Poor thing.”

Regina just scoffed, then shoved Melina gently. “You’re no help, you tart,” she murmured, then got up. “I’m going to the shops.”

With that, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and headed out. 

Of course, on her way to the shops, it just had to start snowing. _Since when does it snow in London in November?_ She thought bitterly, pulling her thin sweater around herself a little more tightly. Once in the shop, Regina retrieved her tea and went to cash out, only to find that she’d taken her wallet out of her purse sometime earlier. 

Cursing under her breath, Regina trudged back to the flat she shared with Melina. All of this was made worse by knowing that she’d have to stand out in the cold later with Mel at their booth. 

Today was not a good day.


End file.
